


The Back of Dad's Car

by imperialMachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, NSFW, Smut, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine
Summary: John and Terezi have sex in the back of Dad Egbert's car while the universe is dying.





	The Back of Dad's Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably how it went.

JOHN: have you done this before?   
TEREZI: YOU M34N M4T1NG?   
TEREZI: NO WH4T DO YOU T4K3 M3 FOR??   
JOHN: this would be so much easier if I didn't get bitten by that asshole lord english.   
TEREZI: LUCK1LY YOU'R3 ONLY H4LF N4K3D   
JOHN: you're so weird.   


John leans in for a kiss as Terezi licks his lips and pulled his glasses off. His hands explored her body. He never realized how soft and cool her skin is, maybe because he never imagined himself to be here with her. He never imagined himself to be anywhere. Does that even matter now?

Terezi catches his lips and gently bites him. She takes pity on him because of his wounds. Terezi straddles him, with each leg on either side of him. She feels John's dick harden in his pants as they continue to tangle tongues. John reaches to touch Terezi's boob but stops at her bra band. She notices and led her kisses to his ear. 

"It's not gonna bite you. " She says in his ear, and for once her voice wasn't crackling. It was raspy and sexy. 

John blushes. It's like he's reenacting one of his dad's adult movies that he stumbled upon once. She continued to kiss and bite his neck, sending shivers through his spine. It's almost as if she's waiting for John to touch her. She takes off her spectacles and tosses it aside. 

He feels her waist up and eventually touches her boobs. John never thought the first boob he'd touch would be an alien girl that has weird alien feelings for him. Though, conflicted by these feelings himself, he feels the same way? Maybe not quite the way she feels about him. It's certainly not black feelings. 

She's so close to his face that he can see her clearly. Her eyes were so red and tired, yet so beautiful in the light of the dying universe. John figures she's trying to see him too. 

"You're so beautiful. " He hears himself say as he presses his mouth onto hers and breathing her in. 

She pulls away for a moment and gently pushes him to make him lean back into the seat. John watches as Terezi pulls her shirt off and revealing her black bra. John pulls her face in to capture the taste of her lips again. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled her pants off along with her red boxers.

Terezi pulls down John's pants with his boxers to reveal his raging boner. She sets herself on top of him and grinds against him a bit. She knew he really wanted her right now, but she likes to tease him a bit more before he can completely have her. 

John licks and kisses along her jawline until he reaches her neck. Terezi hummed as he cupped her breasts from outside her bra. 

Terezi reached down at John's dick and positioned herself on the head of his cock. Slowly, she lowered herself. Moaning in pain, she still continues until his dick is all the way in. Her insides felt warm. 

"Are you okay, Terezi?" John asks. It ticked her off. He's still concerned about other people instead of himself.

"I'm fine. " She breathed in his ear, trying to get comfortable with the human's bulge inside her.

Terezi moved her hips forward, earning a moan from John. "You're so tight. " He hissed.

She pushed away from him so she could smell him better. More importantly for John to see her and he does. He sees how her face was a noticeable shade of teal and her hair is messy around her face. He sees how her bra is barely covering her breasts. John sees Terezi slightly lifting herself up and pushing her hips down on John's cock. 

John snaps his eyes shut as a grunt escapes his mouth. Terezi rests her head on John's shoulder and lifts herself up and down on his cock. The pain slowly goes away as it's replaced with pleasure.

Terezi finds herself feeling breathless. She bites onto John's shoulder to repress her moans. John holds her sides and pushed her away so that they're looking at each other. This wasn't how either of them imagined they'd lose their virginity, but it was damn good. John's lost his fingers in Terezi's hair as he intoxicate himself with the taste of her tongue. He repositioned so that Terezi is beneath him, laying on the seat of the car, and he's on top. "Take it easy, John." Terezi says, worry in her voice. 

He likes it when she says his name. He probably won't tell her that. She'll find ways to avoid saying his name just to annoy him. He leans his hand onto the headrest of the car as he reenters her, and he watches as she gasps. 

"You're so beautiful. " He repeats, watching her take his cock. He leans in and bites her neck as he thrusts harder, ignoring the dull pain in his chest. 

Terezi dug her nails into John's back, unable to contain her sounds. Neither can John. Both felt the built up of pleasure as they knew what was going to happen next. 

John watches as Terezi's body tensed up and one of her hands gripped his shoulder while the other rested near her face. She bit her index finger as she began to cum. Shutting her eyes, she rode herself out on John's dick while John, taking in the blurry sight of Terezi's orgasm face, came in her with a single thrust. 

He squishes himself between her and the seat, feeling a slight pain in his chest. Both staring at each other in satisfaction and shock. Terezi was the first to break contact, as she rolls over to sit up. John sits up behind her, and watches as she rests her head in her hands. He puts a hand on her shoulder to assure her that everything will be fine. Giving her that false hope. She looks back at him and he couldn't help but kiss her again. She reciprocate. Somehow it feels like this will be his last.

Maybe he's okay with it being his last. He doesn't need to be anywhere else but here with her.


End file.
